


In Which Winter Comes

by Blueroses_23, BlueRse



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Cold, Couple, Cuddles, Cute, Demons, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Winter, purrs, relationship, sfw, snake - Freeform, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueroses_23/pseuds/Blueroses_23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRse/pseuds/BlueRse
Summary: Snakes are not a fan of the cold, neither it seems are Snake Demons.  Winter has started, but it's okay when you have an Angel to keep you warm.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107





	In Which Winter Comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blueroses_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueroses_23/gifts).



> Based on the art of BlueRoses_23 (BlueRoseArtStudios on Instagram and BRStudios on Tumblr) where Aziraphale is keeping his Crowley warm with a blanket and snuggles.
> 
> Find the Picture by BlueRoseArtStudios Here!: [Please remember to keep your snusband warm this winter.](%E2%80%9C)

Six thousand years should be plenty of time to get to know someone. It should be more than enough time, one could argue, to know someone inside and out. Humans are able to know most of the deep dark secrets their closest friends and lovers have in less than a hundred years, therefore, two Celestial Beings who have been on Earth since the Garden of Eden, serendipitously running into each other over the years until their lives revolve around each other, should know each other pretty well. They should, without question, know the deep dark secrets each of them protects fiercely and the stupid silly little secrets that really don’t have an impact except to embarrass the one trying to hide them.

You could safely assume Crowley and Aziraphale, the six-thousand-year-old Celestial brings in question, would know each other completely. After all, they have been pining for more years than humans get to live. They have spent lifetimes worth of time on dates (that they would not claim as such but to anyone not easily flustered by their emotions would call dates), drinking past the point of coherency, and (somewhat) helping to stop Armageddon. Yes, two mature immortals with so much shared history should know each other intimately.

But you would be assuming wrong. While it is true that Crowley and Aziraphale are intelligent beings, with far more knowledge on the inner and outer workings of most of human society (as they were there when it was evolving), they are lacking in common sense. Including the common sense to realize that the other loved them a lot sooner then they had. They still lack the confidence to realize they deserve to be loved, which will probably take a long time to help. Part of the problem is that there are plenty of secrets between the two that they will eventually need to discuss and some while others will hopefully be lost to time (Aziraphale was thankful to the Almighty no one ever figured out what happened to the Venus de Milo’s arms and Crowley vowed never to speak about his involvement in making shoulder pads fashionable; that one haunts him every time it comes back into fashion or they get bigger). 

The important thing to note is that Crowley and Aziraphale do not know each other as completely as some might assume they do, considering their vast history together. The other important caveat is that something fundamentally changes when two people move in together for the first time. Two separate entities with their own schedules and ways of doing things having to learn to meet in the middle and instead of “my way” of doing things, it must become “our way”. Which is all lovely when it comes together correctly and relationship-destroying when it doesn’t. No need to worry, Crowley and Aziraphale have been waiting for each other so long that a little bumbling about as they settled into domestic life was not going to ruin anything. If anything, it would only bring them closer. And closer means that secrets come out.

In six thousand years, you might also be surprised to find out that Crowley and Aziraphale did not see each other much during the cold seasons in Europe. It was not like their paths did not cross now and then during the winter, it happened far more often when both still lived and worked on the African continent. An African winter is far different than a European on. Aziraphale, long past used to not seeing Crowley for long periods of time (sometimes a century would pass), thought nothing of it when his friend was not out and about as much as he would normally be. He would, at times, wonder what Crowley was up to, but it never occurred to him that the cold weather might be the reason.

That was the past, a few months after Armagedidn’t and the failed executions Autumn had arrived in all it’s glory as Aziraphale and Crowley began the process of moving in together. In one way, there was plenty of to move with Aziraphale’s books and Crowley’s plants, but in other ways, there was very little. Neither Angel nor Demon was one to keep something around that they were not attached to (such as a bird statue from a church that just happened to be bombed one night or a coat that is still in good condition after being worn for over one-hundred years). Aziraphale still had his book store, these were his “private collection” (considering Aziraphale was against selling any of his books if he could help it, they were all technically a private collection). 

Near the end of Autumn, Aziraphale began to notice Crowley was slowing down. He was less twitchy, less prone to pacing and stalking about. Even yelling at his plants seemed more half-hearted. Crowley did not seem to care much for decorating, so most of that had already been on Aziraphale’s shoulders, not that he minded. He was enjoying making their new house a home for both of them. Crowley rarely complained about the choices once he took a look at Aziraphale’s beaming face. But it wasn’t like Crowley to just not argue at all, at least put up a little fuss when he added tartan sheets to the bed. The Angel put it up to all the stress finally catching up; they were running from so many problems that now they had time to relax they could really think of all the things that could, and did, go wrong. It was enough to give anyone anxiety, which Crowley already had, making it worse. 

The beginning of Winter had Aziraphale all a buzz. Love in any area always went up around the holidays. It was simply, well, the “most magical time of the year”. He may not celebrate like others do but that did not mean he didn’t love all the holiday changes and the specialty holiday foods. Oh! He had to take Crowley to that one pub, the one who sold the most amazing mulled wine and the absolutely most scrumptious Christmas biscuits. Yes! They could use a special date, something that wasn’t just popping in for a meal. Something wonderful that could mark their first holiday together in their new house.

“My Dear! I would very much like to go into Soho today. I have to take you to the most wonderful of pubs.” Aziraphale’s smile crinkled his eyes but the blue irises were practically aglow with excitement.

“I don’t know Angel,” Crowley was all limbs on the couch, phone in hand. He looked a little pale and definitely looked tired.

“I promise this will perk you right up! It will be a wonderful date! I promise there will be alcohol,” With that Aziraphale was out of the room and off to get ready.

Crowley couldn’t pass up the opportunity on a date, especially as his Angel called it one. From “fraternizing” to “date”, Crowley would follow that Angel to the ends of the world (admittedly, he already had).

The date had been wonderful; the food and drink were perfect, the conversation fun. Aziraphale was used to prattling on about things when excited and used to Crowley silently listening, his full attention on Aziraphale but not adding much to some conversations. It was no wonder Aziraphale hadn’t noticed that Crowley was slow and less responsive than normal. Aziraphale was lost in his own world about something or other as they walked towards his book shop, not yet ready to sober up from the lovely buzz they had but certainly not willing to drive home in their condition. The shop was as warm and inviting to them as ever, a lovely escape from the brisk Soho air. The Angel was practically radiating happiness as he got the gramophone playing, “This has been the most wonderful of evenings, my Dear, thank you so much for taking me out. I know it was last minute but you are so wonderful to me.”

At that moment, Crowley found a book beside the couch infinitely interesting to look at to hide his blush, “Yeah well… you’re welcome, Angel.”

“Oh, I do love this song. Would you…” it was Aziraphale’s turn to blush as he turned to ask Crowley. It was then, with much of his flighty excitement behind him, that Aziraphale could really take stock of his Demon resting on the shop’s couch. His Demon’s features have always been sharp but never had they looked to gaunt or harsh before. Even a yelling Crowley was not as scary as this ghoulish apparition before Aziraphale. Forget the request of a dance, Aziraphale had a more pressing question, “Would you tell me what is wrong? Are you sick?” Gone was the playfulness, Aziraphale was in full caretaker role now. 

Crowley leaned into the deliciously warm hand that was pressed to his cheek. Aziraphale radiated warmth, both physical and spiritual. “Mmm’fine, Angel.”

“Oh please, do not try lying to me. I can tell you are not “fine”, what is wrong?”

Crowley gave a lazy wave of his hand to dismiss the worry, “Mm’not a fan of Winter.”

The Angel could have kicked himself, he was dragging a snake about town in the cold! Snakes hibernate in winter and here he was prancing one about in clothing that is simply not warm enough for anyone much less a slender Demon like Crowley. Crowley’s love of sleep also made more sense, hibernation! He was so foolish! “Let me make you something warm, don’t you dare begin hibernation until we get home.”

“What? Angel stop overreacting, I’m not going to hibernate. I just feel sluggish and I just don’t like the cold.”

“Well,” huffed Aziraphale some, “Why did you not tell me? We could have stayed home.”

Crowley blushed as he looked back to that completely interesting (not really) book. “We needed to get out of the house.”

With tender hands, Aziraphale removed Crowley’s sunglasses and kissed his forehead. “I guess we can just stay here tonight, much too cold out there now. I will be back in a moment with some cocoa,” before Crowley could argue Aziraphale was off, but back in only a few seconds. “I just remembered I had this lovely blanket nearby wrapping the soft material over his shoulders. 

“Stop fretting, I’m fine.” Crowley was not going to admit (out loud) that he loved the attention he was getting. He very much enjoyed the fretting.

“I am not fretting, now, let me go get that coco.”

“Angel,” Aziraphale was shocked at how cold Crowley’s fingers were, “You know I don’t really like coco. It’s fine.” 

Aziraphale was ready to protest but just nodded instead. He settled onto the couch close to his Demon before wrapping the blanket around both of them, drawing Crowley into a cuddle as he did so. He settled himself in, waiting for Crowley to unstiffen. It took a moment or two, and some purrs from the Angel to coax Crowley into relaxing. Aziraphale smiled softly, kissing Crowley’s forehead again.

Crowley couldn’t stop the smile, so instead, he chose to hide it by resting his head on his Angel’s shoulder and nuzzling his nose against his neck. 

Snakes love warmth. 

Crowleys love Aziraphales.

Which is fine because Aziraphales love Crowleys.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the Picture by BlueRoseArtStudios Here!: [Please remember to keep your snusband warm this winter.](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5O6FvAl4Dj/?igshid=1dxh9f5tew1e4)
> 
> Yes, Angels purr according to me. Mainly Aziraphale. Because the other Angels are too restrictive to chill out enough to purr. 
> 
> I am of the belief that Crowley doesn’t like the cold but it won’t make him hibernate, nor will it really hurt him, he just doesn’t like it. I would say Crowley’s behavior reminds me of myself during winter when my arthritis is killing me. Yes, I can and will still do things (especially if it will make you happy) but that doesn’t mean I won’t be sluggish or look like I feel (like crap).


End file.
